2001
Television & Movies *''SESAME STREET'' Season 32 airs on PBS, January 1 *''Farscape'' Season 2 premieres on Sci Fi, March 16 *''[[w:c:muppet:A&E Biography: Sesame Street|A&E Biography: SESAME STREET]]'' special premieres on A&E, March 18 *''Evening at Pops: 2001'' airs, August 9 *''Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola'' premieres on Hallmark Channel, September 3 *''Jack & the Beanstalk: The Real Story'' premieres on CBS, December 2 International Television & Movies *''The Hoobs'' premieres in the UK on January 15 *''Muppets Juleeventyr'' (The Muppet Christmas Carol) airs on TV3 Denmark, December 23 *''Weihnachten bei Familie Otter'' (Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas) premieres in Germany on KiKa, DECEMBER 26 *''Der Froschprinz'' ([[w:c:muppet:The Frog Prince|The '''FROG' Prince]]) premieres in Germany on ZDF, December 27 Appearances *'Elmo' is a featured celebrity voice in the Talking Taxi promotion throughout the year *'KERMIT THE FROG' appears on ''The Daily Show, February *'KERMIT THE FROG' Hollywood Squares, APRIL 30 - May 4 *'BIG BIRD', BERT& Ernie appear on Between the Lions, episode 222, May 1 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on America’s Funniest Home Videos, May *Muppets make guest appearance as competitors on Family Feud, November 9 - 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Live with Regis & Kelly, DECEMBER 26 *'BERT' & Elmo appear as celebrity guests on Between the Lions *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon Live Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG', Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, & Sweetums at the opening ceremony of Muppet*Vision 3D at Disney California Adventure, February 7 *'KERMIT THE FROG' at the Songwriters Hall of Fame, June 14 *'Elmo' at the 4th Annual White Rose Awards Gala, November 13 Events *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' opens at Disney California Adventure, February 7 *''MuppetFest'' fan convention in Santa Monica, December 8 - 9 Videos *''The Muppet Movie, June *The Muppets Take Manhattan, June *The Great Muppet Caper, July *Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Muppet Show|The BEST of the Muppet Show]]'' *''Jack & the Beanstalk: The Real Story'' *''Potty Time with Bear'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Magic Cookbook|'Elmo'’s Magic Cookbook]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf|'Elmo'’s Musical Adventures: Peter & the Wolf]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Wild Wild West!|'Elmo'’s World: Wild Wild West!]]'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' Books *''Animal Friends'' *''Bear’s Super Shape Search'' *''Bear’s Hide-&-Seek'' *''[[w:c:muppet:G is for Growing|'G' is for Growing]]'' *''Head, Shoulders, Nose and Toes'' *''If You’re Happy & You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles (book)|'JIM' HENSON’s Designs & Doodles]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:No Cookies?|'NO' Cookies?]]'' *''Poehéé! Het Verhaal Van Sesamstraat'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Santa Visits the Big Blue House|Santa Visits the BIG Blue House]]'' Behind the scenes *'ERIC JACOBSON' secretly debuts as the new performer of Miss Piggy in a video greeting during MuppetFest *'DAVID RUDMAN' begins to regularly perform Cookie Monster on SESAME STREET Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents Everyone Makes Music *''[[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House: Live on Stage|Bear in the BIG Blue House: Live on Stage]]'' closes on August 4 *''Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage (Disney-MGM Studios)'' opens on October 1 Parades *''Disney’s Stars & Motor Cars Parade'' debuts at Walt Disney World, October 1 *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float, & the debut of the new BIG BIRD BALLOON Websites *Tough Pigs, fan site, August See also *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' *'2001' on the Muppet Wiki *'2001' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #